Salad
by Lissannabelle
Summary: Setelah lama Uchiha Sasuke pergi guna menebus kesalahannya di masa lalu, ia akhirnya pulang. Ia ingin cepat pulang, bertemu dengan Uchiha Sakura dan juga.. Salad manis nya. Ya, Uchiha Sarada.


NARUTO FANFICTION

 _ **Salad**_

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Setelah lama Uchiha Sasuke pergi guna menebus kesalahannya di masa lalu, ia akhirnya pulang. Ia ingin cepat pulang, bertemu dengan Uchiha Sakura dan juga.. Salad manis nya. Ya, Uchiha Sarada.

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rating : T+

Genre : Romance, Family

Author : Lissannabelle (samaran) aka authorXtobi (mungkin jika ada yang masih ingat) *puppyeyes*

WARNING

Typo(S), EYD mungkin masih hancur, aneh, Author masih newbie setelah di Edo Tensei sama Orochi

 _Apalah~ Apalah~_

Don't like don't read, don't forget to RnR minna~

Special thanks untuk readers, haters, senpai, dan empu-empu sekalian yang kebetulan lewat

* * *

Lelaki rambut raven itu melompati pepohonan dengan sangat cepat. Tatapannya tampak lurus ke depan, seringai tampak pada wajahnya. Gerbang besar itu sama saja seperti dulu. Rasanya sangat damai sekali.

"Aku pulang.." gumam Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya.

Sementara seorang anak perempuan itu berdiri lama di depan rumah. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya yang bahkan tidak miring sedikit pun. _Tap.. tap.. tap.._ terdengar langkah kaki yang begitu terburu-buru dari dalam rumah yang akan menghampirinya. Wanita dengan mata emeraldnya menatap mata onyx anaknya.

"Aaa maaf Sarada, ini bekal mu sayang. Ibu membuatkan mu telur gulung dan beberapa tomat kecil kesukaan mu jadi kau harus menghabiskan nya yahh" ucap Sakura yang masih terengah-engah sambil memberikan bekal untuk anak nya, Uchiha Sarada.

"Hn, terimakasih. Tapi ibu bisakah kau membuat kan aku salad saja?" tanya Sarada.

"…" Sakura tampak berpikir dengan pinta anaknya barusan.

"Aku sudah lama tidak makan salad buatan ibu. Aku pergi" Sarada pun segera pergi ke sekolah setelah melihat anak laki-laki berambut kuning melintasi atap rumah di depannya.

"Ehh.. anak ini kenapa langsung pergi saja sih" sadar Sakura yang melihat anaknya sudah pergi begitu saja. "Hmm.. salad ya.." Sakura tampak kembali berpikir dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke sudah memasuki Konoha. Ia sudah sampai di depan perumahan klan nya. Klan Uchiha. Hanya beberapa belokan dari gerbang awal perumahan clan Uchiha ia sudah berada di depan rumah bertingkat dua itu. Ia bisa merasakan chakra yang hangat di dalam rumah itu. Chakra istrinya. Sakura.

"Tidak terkunci" batinnya. Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Rumah itu masih saja seperti dulu, cat rumah berwarna putih. Vas besar dengan bunga sakura masih ada di pojok kanan ruang tamu mereka.

"Sakura pasti sangat bekerja sangat keras" Batinnya dalam hati. Ia merasa sedikit menyesal sudah lama meninggalkan Sakura. Mata kanan onyx itu kini terpusat pada foto anak perempuan berkacamata yang berada di samping fotonya dan foto Sakura sewaktu muda dulu.

Sasuke POV

"Maaf kan aku Sakura.." Sasuke menatap emerald istrinya yang basah itu.

"Ehm tidak apa Sasuke. Aku mengerti. Misi yang diberikan oleh Naruto ini juga untuk kebaikan mu. Aku dan anak kita ini akan menunggu mu" sahut Sakura dengan riang setelah air mata menetes dari mata emeraldnya. "Oh ya Sasuke, aku sudah menemukan nama untuk anak kita. Sarada. Aku akan memberikan nama Sarada pada anak kita. Bagaimana menurut mu Sasuke?"

"Hn, Uchiha Sarada. Aku menyukai nama pemberian mu itu" jawab Sasuke dengan seringainya. Sakura merasa itulah seringai Sasuke yang paling manis yang pernah ia lihat setelah dulu Sasuke tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

"Aku akan segera pulang, aku berjanji" _ctak_ Sasuke mendaratkan dua jari tangannya tepat di empat sudut siku di dahi Sakura.

End Sasuke POV

Terdengar suara air keran yang mengalir dari arah dapur yang menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Ia segera menuju ke dapur dan mendapati istrinya yang sedang mencuci piring. Segera ia peluk tubuh istrinya itu dari belakang.

"Tadaima.."

"Ah.." Pekik Sakura. Ia kaget bukan main dan berusaha melirik orang kurang hajar yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang ini. Chakra sudah berada di ujung kepalan tangannya. Tunggu, ia seperti mengenali suara orang ini.

"Hn, kau belum membalas ucapan ku barusan Sakura" ucap Sasuke lagi. Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah suaminya yang akhirnya pulang.

"O..okaerinasai.. Sa..suke-kun" Sahut Sakura dengan wajah blushingnya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis melihat ekspresi istrinya itu.

"Hn, sepertinya kau tadi ingin meninju ku Sakura?" tanya Sasuke watados.

"Salah kau sendiri Sasuke-kun kau membuat ku kaget. Kau selalu saja datang dengan tiba-tiba begini, membuat ku kaget. Mungkin jika tadi kau tidak mengucapkan kata-kata apapun dan langsung memeluk ku seperti tadi kau akan terpental jauh, dan aku akan membuat rumah ini hancur lagi" gerutu Sakura. Sasuke akhirnya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah istrinya yang tidak pernah berubah ini, selalu berkata panjang lebar jika sudah kesal padanya.

Sasuke tampak meminum teh hangat yang di buat Sakura. Kini ia duduk di halaman belakang rumah. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Sakura yang sudah berganti pakaian.

"Ah, tunggulah sebentar Sasuke. Aku akan keluar ada persediaan makanan yang ingin aku beli untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Juga pesanan dari Sarada." ucapnya riang.

"Hn, baiklah." Sasuke kembali meminum teh hangatnya.

"Kau cepatlah mandi. Ia sebentar lagi pulang. Ia pasti akan senang sekali berjumpa dengan mu Sasuke" ucap Sakura yang kemudian pergi. Sasuke tampak kembali memikirkan kata-kata Sakura barusan dan segera beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Setelah melepaskan sepatu ninjanya anak perempuan berkacamata itu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar tapi ada hal yang sedang dipikirkannya. "Anak bodoh itu, selalu bersembunyi dari ayahnya sendiri. Sudah beberapa kali aku berbohong pada paman Naruto ke arah mana ia pergi. Kenapa setiap hari aku harus berpapasan dengan Boruto sih?" batinnya hingga tak menyadari di samping ia meletakkan sepatu ninjanya tadi ada sepatu ninja yang asing baginya.

"Tadaima.." ucap Sarada. Ia mencari sosok ibu nya di dapur yang tidak ada. Padahal ibu nya selalu berada disini jika ia pulang. Ah, mungkin di halaman belakang. Mungkin ibu nya sedang mengambil cucian yang sudah kering.

Tidak ada. Ia hanya melihat sebuah katana dan juga secangkir teh yang sudah mendingin. _Srekk_ pintu kamar mandi di belakang tubuh Sarada tampak terbuka. Sarada langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Ibu.. a.. siapa kau?" tanya Sarada yang kaget. Bahwa di depannya bukanlah sosok ibu nya. Tapi seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut raven dan mata onyx yang sama seperti matanya. Lelaki itu memperhatikan sosok anak kecil yang kaget di depannya ini.

"Okaerinasai Sarada" jawabnya dengan santai.

"Siapa kau? Dimana ibu ku? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hah?" bentak Sarada yang semakin penasaran dan takut dengan sosok pria di depannya"

"Ibu mu sedang pergi keluar"

"Lalu kau ini siapa?" Sarada mulai kesal dengan pria ini karena tidak menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan jelas. "Jangan-jangan dia ini penjahat" pikir Sarada.

"Aku ini ayah mu, Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke menundukkan pandangannya.

DEG. "Mana mungkin. Kau tidak seperti ayah ku yang selama ini ku lihat di foto. Katakan pada ku siapa kau sebenarnya!" Sarada mulai menyiapkan kunai dari kantong kecil di belakang pakaiannya.

"Tentu saja karena ibu mu meletakkan foto ku saat masih muda"

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan sesuatu agar aku percaya bahwa kau adalah ayah ku" pinta Sarada.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban Sarada pun segera akan melangkahkan kaki nya untuk berlari untuk menyerang pria di depannya. Meskipun ia masih kecil, ia yakin cukup kuat untuk melawan orang ini.

"Tunggu" ucap Sasuke. _Ciing_. Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya namun ia hanya menatap ke arah kaki putri Uchiha di depannya ini. "Ini cukup untuk membuktikannya, bahwa aku ini adalah ayah mu".

Sarada kembali mengingat. Yang ia tahu hanya ayahnya saja lah yang memiliki mata itu karena ayahnya adalah klan Uchiha terakhir, ditambah dengan dirinya sendiri sekarang. Sasuke segera menonaktifkan sharingannya setelah menyadari sepertinya Sarada sudah cukup mempercayainya.

"A.. ayah" ucap Sarada pelan tertunduk menyadari pria di depannya ini adalah ayahnya yang akhirnya pulang.

"Aku pikir, ayah selama ini berkacamata seperti ku" ucap Sarada. Kini mereka duduk berdua di halaman belakang.

"Hn" Sasuke menampakkan senyuman yang ingin putrinya lihat pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Sarada tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku bahkan sempat meragukan bahwa ibu adalah ibu ku sendiri. Bisakah ayah memberitahu ku siapa wanita berkacamata itu?" Tanya Sarada. Sasuke mengerti. Putrinya ini pasti sudah melihat foto saat ia dulu bersama tim Taka dan wanita yang ia maksud pasti adalah Karin.

"Hnn" Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak. "Ia adalah teman ayah saat satu tim dulu. Mereka orang-orang yang membantu ayah. Tapi kami sudah lama berpisah dan memilih hidup yang lebih baik, hidup yang seperti sekarang" sambung Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin anaknya tahu cerita lama dirinya dulu. Ia rasa itu tidak penting untuk anaknya ketahui.

"Aku bahkan membuat ibu kesal dan menghancurkan rumah. Aku bertanya pada semua orang di desa yang dekat dengan ibu dan mereka tidak memberikan jawaban yang jelas hingga aku menanyakannya pada paman Naruto" cerita Sarada. Sasuke memang sempat mendengar kabar dari ninja Konoha yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya dulu saat misi kalau rumahnya terbelah karena Sakura yang mengamuk. Kini ia penasaran dengan nama Naruto yang diucapkan oleh putrinya barusan.

"Naruto? Apa yang ia katakan?" Sasuke tampak penasaran.

"Paman Naruto bilang tentu saja aku anak ayah dan ibu. Karena kalian saling mencintai maka aku hadir seperti juga Boruto dan Himawari yang ada karena ia dan bibi Hinata saling mencintai" jawab Sarada.

"Ck, dasar dobe.. dia terlalu berlebihan menceritakan dirinya sendiri" pikir Sasuke sedikit kesal. Benar juga, ia sudah lama tidak bertemu Naruto. Mungkin jika Naruto tau bahwa ia kembali ke Konoha tanpa menemuinya dulu ia pasti akan memberikan gerutuan cemprengnya seharian. "Hhh.." memikirkan itu bahkan membuat Sasuke lelah. Tapi rasa lelah itu hilang ketika istrinya sudah pulang.

"Aku pulang. Ah, kau sudah datang Sarada sayang?" Sakura melihat putrinya yang duduk disamping Sasuke dan tampak sudah saling berbicara dengan akrab. "Syukurlah" batin Sakura. Yang ditanya, Uchiha Sarada dan juga ayahnya, Uchiha Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sekarang meletakkan beberapa belanjaan di atas meja.

"Ah, ibu membeli banyak sayuran?" Sarada beranjak menghampiri ibunya. "Ibu membeli banyak tomat kan?" tanya Sarada dengan riang. Sakura memicingkan matanya. "Anak ini persis sekali dengan ayahnya yang dicari selalu saja tomat" batin Sakura. Tunggu, sejak kapan anaknya ini menjadi periang. Sakura melihat kearah Sasuke yang tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya. Sakura mengerti.

"Ya, ibu banyak membeli sayuran. Bukankah tadi pagi kau meminta ibu untuk membuatkan mu salad?" tanya Sakura mencoba untuk mengingkatkan Sarada.

"Salad? Benar juga kita lama tidak membuat salad" sahut Sasuke seketika dengan seringai mesumnya. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Mencoba mengerjai istrinya lagi.

"Apa ayah tahu ibu sangat enak dalam membuat salad loh" ucap Sarada.

"Ya, ayah tahu. Salad yang paling enak. Bagaimana kalau kita nanti membuatnya Sakura?"

"…" Sakura blushing berat. Ia hanya menunduk malu dengan perkataan Sasuke yang menggodanya.

"Kau ingin salad kan Sarada?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, ayo ibu cepat buatkan salad untuk ku" rengek Sarada.

"Aku akan membantu mu membuatkan Salad, bagaimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. Entah kenapa kesan pertanyaannya itu.. pikiran Sakura sekarang kacau apalagi Sasuke mengatakan itu didepan putri mereka yang bahkan tidak mengerti _Salad_ sebenarnya. Cukup sudah. Sakura tidak tahan lagi digoda oleh suaminya.

"SHANNAROO!" _Brakkk_ …

Sarada hanya memasang wajah datar dengan kejadian yang dilakukan oleh ibunya barusan. Pikirnya sudah biasa. Sasuke, ia hanya menyeringai karena tampak berhasil mengerjai istrinya itu. Sakura? pundung ditempat karena menghancurkan meja kayu didepannya.

* * *

 _Toeng_

(-_-)'

Thanks

RnR please!


End file.
